


You Found Me (Lying on the Floor)

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys, always good to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke comes back from grocery shopping, and gets an unplanned surprise from Calum.</p><p>(While the title is from "You Found Me" by the Fray, this is in no way a sad fic. It's just an extremely punny title that will only make sense if you read it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me (Lying on the Floor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diamela).



Luke trudged into the house with four grocery bags in each hand, his arms aching at the weight. He used his hip to close the front door. He groaned as he realized the kitchen was across the house. 

"Calum?" he called out, hoping for a reply. He knew his friend was home because Ashton and Michael were writing today, so Calum had no transportation to go anywhere. Luke didn't get an answer. 

Luke slowly made his way into the kitchen, cursing as he set down the bags on the floor. He rubbed his wrists as he picked up one of the bags and walked over to the fridge. Emptying the contents one at a time, he quickly found a place for each item in all eight bags. He crumpled up the plastic bags and put them aside for someone else to deal with.

Deciding to find the unhelpful boy, Luke went upstairs to search for Calum. "Calum?" he called out for a second time, wondering which room he was in now. The older boy liked to occupy any space that wasn't claimed his. 

Taking a chance, Luke checked Calum's room for his friend, but to no avail. He closed the door and checked every room down the hallway, making his way to his own room. It figures that Calum would be in Luke's room.

Not bothering to knock, Luke walks into his room and finds Calum laying in his bed, his phone being held above his face. "Hi, Luke," Calum greets him, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You asshole, I carried in eight bags of groceries without your help," Luke complained, promptly plopping on top of Calum, his whole weight on the boy. His face buried into Calum's shoulder as Calum groaned.

"Get off me, you're so heavy," Calum grumbled, using his hands under Luke to push him over. Luke landed on his back on the bed next to Calum, and he leaned his head on his hand. Calum glanced over at Luke and made a funny face, causing them both to giggle.

Without saying a word, Luke cuddled up to Calum, his head resting on Calum's chest. Calum draped his arm over Luke as the younger boy closed his eyes. Calum continued to scroll down his Twitter feed while Luke focused on matching their breaths. Calum lightly stroked his free hand over Luke's back. They hadn't cuddled in a while.

Luke was about to fall asleep on Calum when he moved, taking Luke with him. Calum slid his phone in his pocket before wrapping both arms around Luke. Luke fell back in a comfortable rest, his eyes drooping shut when Calum spoke.

"Luke?" he asked quietly. He was turned to look at something, but Luke was too lazy to see what.

"Yeah?" he questioned tiredly, breathing his answer in Calum's neck.

Calum shifted slightly as he asked, "is that . . . uh . . . lube on the ground?" At hearing the word, Luke tensed up quickly. He glanced up at Calum, who stared back down at him. He looked over the side of his bed, and sure enough, there was a small tube of lube laying on the carpet. 

"Um, I guess," Luke mumbled. He felt his cheeks grow hot, and he buried his face in Calum's neck again. He felt absolutely mortified, yet he hadn't done anything to pick it up.

"Do you . . . use it?" Calum whispered, his thumb rubbing circles into Luke's skin. Luke found it funny that Calum was so calm talking about this, as if it were a normal, every day conversation.

"Why do you think I have it?" Luke scoffed, pressing his hot cheeks to Calum's cool skin. He shifted his body uncomfortably, tucking in his arms.

Calum didn't seem to think Luke was funny as he continued, "Do you use it by itself or do you, you know, have something else?" He repeated his thumb movements on Luke's lower back even as Luke's shirt started to move under his hand, and he found the hem of the shirt resting on his knuckle. 

Luke peered up at Calum, who smirked down at Luke mischievously. "Fuck you," Luke groaned, pressing his nose to Calum's shirt. "You're enjoying this way too much."

Calum laughed and hugged Luke tightly, kissing the top of his blonde hair. "I really want to know the answer." 

Yet again, Luke made eye contact with Calum. He stared at him, wondering if he really meant what he said. "Promise you won't tell?" Luke asked, bringing his hand up and lifting a pinky.

"Promise." Calum linked his pinky with Luke's, smiling down at the younger boy. 

"I use a little toy to help me get off," Luke admitted sheepishly, pressing his mouth to Calum's shirt and waiting for his reaction. To Luke's surprise, Calum squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed ahold of Luke's shirt.

"That's hot, Luke," Calum groaned, pulling Luke up and pressing his nose against his own. Luke felt Calum's lips brush against his own, and made a quick decision to peck at Calum's lips. He hadn't kissed someone in so long, it felt good to kiss Calum.

After a few more pecks of the lips, Calum asked softly, "Can I see it? Your toy, I mean." And Luke had to hide his blush before sitting up. He nodded his head curtly and opened the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a small pink dildo, and Calum showed a surprised look. "That's so cute, Luke."

Luke looked at him, baffled. "You just called a sex toy cute." He held it up so that Calum could see it fully, and looked at it himself, admiring the toy in his fingers. He had to admit that it had provided a lot of good uses. 

Calum sat up and kissed Luke's jaw, mumbling softly, "I didn't picture you as a toy kind of person." He sucked lightly at Luke's skin, making a trail of red marks down his neck. Luke shivered as the air hit his wet skin, and turned to take Calum's mouth with his own.

Luke's free hand found itself in Calum's hair as Calum's hands held on to Luke's waist. They licked at each other's lips until their tongues touched for only a second before they had to pull away to breathe. Resting his forehead against Luke's, Calum asked, "Can I see you use it?"

Luke's mind blanked for a minute until he remembered the toy in his hand. He nodded automatically, pulling away from Calum to slide off his clothes. He stopped at his boxers, turning to face Calum. "As long as you jerk off with me." 

Calum didn't even hesitate, just shed all of his clothes except his boxers and turned to face Luke. Luke's cheeks tinged pink as they both pulled off their boxers, leaving them naked in front of each other. However, he was glad that he wasn't the only one semi hard already. 

Luke leaned over and picked up the bottle of lube from the side of the bed, warming it in his palms before opening the cap. Calum watched him as he poured some onto his fingers, and Luke had to avert his gaze as he spread he legs so Calum could see him work himself open.

His fingers touched his rim just as Calum reached for his cock, taking a long stroke while Luke slowly pushed a finger in. Luke's hand wrapped around his own cock, relaxing himself before creating a slow movement with his finger. He pushed in another finger, grimacing at the stretch, pulling at his cock to take away the pain. 

Calum leaned forward and kissed Luke's leg, giving a small smile to Luke to reassure him. Once he got used to the two fingers, he pulled them out and wiped them on the bed sheets. He probably needed to wash them anyway. 

Calum stroked his cock a little faster as Luke lubed up the little pink dildo. He watched intensely as Luke slowly pushed the toy inside him, his hand moving without a rhythm on his cock. His head leaned back against the head board, and he closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. He let himself adjust before working the dildo in and out of his hole.

Calum was entranced by the gorgeous boy in front of him, and climbed further up the bed to kiss Luke, causing the younger boy's eyes to fly open. He eventually kissed back and started moaning into Calum's mouth, rolling his hips onto his dildo. Calum pulled away and looked in between them at Luke's hands.

Luke noticed one of Calum's hands move towards his, and he let Calum take over pushing the toy in and out of him, biting his lip to keep the groans from spilling out. Calum turned the dildo just right to hit Luke's spot, and Luke moaned loudly, the noise filling his bedroom.

Calum's mouth found Luke's in a kiss, only breaking to spew out curse words and moans of pleasure. Their hands sped up to match each other's pace, and Luke panted heavily as Calum continued to press the toy to his prostate. He managed to choke out "there's a button" on a particularly decent push. 

Calum's fingers fumbled for a moment trying to find the button on the toy. His lips paused against Luke's until he pushed the button, and the toy started lightly vibrating in between his fingers. Luke moaned heavily into his mouth as he pressed it against his prostate.

"Fuck, Calum," Luke breathed. Calum groaned at his name coming from Luke's lips. "Keep doing that, please." 

Realizing that Luke would reach his climax soon, Calum sped up his movements on his own cock. He moved his lips to Luke's neck, sucking the skin to a bright red. He continued to press the vibrating toy against Luke's prostate, and his body felt hot all over with the way Luke was practically mewling. 

Luke bucked his hips up into his hand, groaning as the toy buzzed inside him. It felt like the noises were being pulled right out of him, and he couldn't control the volume as Calum left the toy against his spot a little longer than other times. He felt sweat run down the back of his bent legs, but he didn't know when he started perspiring. 

Calum's and Luke's hand movements quickened as they both chased their orgasms. Calum felt like helping Luke out first, so he pushed in the toy to press directly on his prostate, causing the younger boy to cry out. In just a few seconds, Luke moaned loudly and spilled cum all over his fist. Calum watched his orgasm, prolonging it the best he could with the toy.

Luke gently pushed Calum's hands away, quickly turning off the toy still inside him. He breathed heavily and watched with hooded eyes as Calum worked his hand up and down his shaft at an incredible pace. 

It wasn't long before Calum was shooting his load over Luke's thighs from how close he was sitting. He let out a string of curse words and squeezed his eyes shut, his mind going fuzzy. He leaned against Luke, the corner of his mouth pressing against Luke's shoulder.

Luke rubbed circles into Calum's lower back, his legs resting flat against his bed. Once Calum could fully breathe again, he kissed Luke hard, only slowing down when he pulled Luke's lip ring in between his lips. Calum looked down in between them and very carefully pulled the toy out of Luke, glancing up at him for any signs of discomfort. 

Calum set the toy on the ground with the lube, looking back up to Luke and pecking his lips. "That was fun," he huskily commented. Luke snickered and kissed Calum again, moving so he was laying down on the bed with Calum hovering over him. 

"Come snuggle with me, Cal." And how could Calum say no to that? He grabbed a couple tissues from the box on Luke's nightstand and quickly wiping both of them off. Luke wiped his hand and threw the tissues in the trash can, pulling Calum down to lay with him. "I want to be big spoon," he announced.

Calum smiled and turned so that his back was facing Luke, feeling the younger boy's arms wrap around his stomach. They moved in closer together, and their legs intertwined as well as their fingers at the front of Calum's tummy. 

"You know," Calum voiced his thoughts, pausing in the middle to yawn. He could hear Luke yawn behind him and waited before he continued. "I'm going to be buying you sex toys for holidays from now on."

Luke let out a puff of air. "That sounds fair. I was going to do the same to you." Calum laughed sleepily, and Luke smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

Luke and Calum definitely did not wake up to a bucket of cold water splashed on them. They definitely did not try to explain why they were spooning naked in Luke's bed. They just hoped they didn't notice the toy and lube lying on the floor.


End file.
